Back home
by Crazme11
Summary: Eiri visits home and has to deal with an angsting brother. Things end up getting a bit heated...


Yuki Eiri, stuck-up, uptight, number one novelist of Japan was visiting home – for once on his own accord. Partly... So Shuichi had hammered him to visit home for the holidays, but in the

end it had been his decision to drive to Kyoto to spend a few days with the family – so he told himself. Though, as of yet, he'd failed to set foot outside of his room unless it was to eat,

use the necessities, or go for a brief walk.

Mika had already been in to harass him and attempt to get him out of the room, but it had worked about as well as any other time. Now he was just waiting for his father to get up the

courage to give his "hopeless son a talking to." Hearing his door open moments later, he turned his head to look, raising an eyebrow as he saw his brother stepping into his room.

"What do you want?" he muttered, burying his face in his arms again with a yawn.

Tatsuha stuck his tongue out at the back of Eiri's head before sliding the door shut and moving toward the blond. "I can't say hi to my dear brother?" he asked, dropping down to sit

cross-legged on the floor.

"It's not like I've really gotten a chance since you stay cooped up in your room all day and night" he added dryly.

Eiri rolled onto his side to face the younger male. "Is there any reason for me to leave it?" he asked.

"Ouch, Aniki..." Tatsuha replied dryly, leaning back with his hands propping him up behind him. He stared at his brother blankly for a long moment before speaking again. "Why'd you even

come here if you're not going to talk to anyone?"

The blond stared back and shrugged faintly, propping his head up with a fist. "I was asked to."

Tatsuha glared at his brother, clenching his fists at the surge of anger he felt at that answer. He didn't want Eiri coming here just because he was asked to, what was the point in that?

He hated that his brother seemed to not want anything to do with them, especially him. He remembered when they used to joke around with each other, used to mock-wrestle in the

backyard, and when Eiri would buy him ice cream at the park around the corner as an apology whenever he hit too hard.

"Not by any of us..." was the muttered reply, as the black-haired boy looked away and took a deep breath. "So who asked you? Shuichi? I bet it was him, wasn't it?" he asked through

clenched teeth. "Really, _Eiri_, if you can't even visit your own family without someone harassing you to, what's the point?" Was that really so much to ask? Was it selfish of him to want to

know, just once, that his brother gave a shit about him?

Eiri raised an eyebrow at Tatsuha and slowly sat up, frowning slightly at the use of his name. There were few times his brother called him by name, and it always meant the younger boy

was beyond annoyed or angry. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. What _was_ the point? He really had no desire to come back here since he always got an earful when he

did. He'd left this lifestyle, so why did he always listen to Shuichi and come back? Was it just because he'd been nagged enough by the brat, or was there something more; maybe just to

make Shuichi happy? After living with him for a little over two years, it wouldn't be that surprising if it were true.

"Tatsuha..." he started, pausing as he realised he didn't really have anything to say. Sighing again, he fell silent and leaned back on his elbows, glancing over and looking at his brother

curiously. "You know I hate it here..." he murmured, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

The teen felt a sudden sting behind his eyes, blinking them rapidly as he glared at the blond. "Yeah? Well maybe we hate having you here," he snapped in reply, pushing himself to his

feet to leave, only to find himself back on the ground at a sharp tug on his wrist. "Wha-" he asked, blinking in surprise before trying to tug free. "Let me go, Aniki..."

"You're mad at me."

"No SHIT, Sherlock," he growled, swinging an arm around and managing to elbow Eiri in the chest, though nowhere near hard enough to be painful.

The novelist winced slightly and shifted, trapping Tatsuha beneath him and pinning the boy's wrists near his head. "I want to know why," he said, resting part of his weight on his

brother's back.

The black-haired boy growled quietly, squirming even though he knew it was futile. "Why not?" he asked. "It's not like you really care if I'm mad or not..." he added, choking back the tears

that were still threatening to spill over. Yuki lowered his head with a sigh, warm breath washing over his brother's ear from the proximity. "And why do you say that?" he asked.

Tatsuha stiffened as he felt the warmth on his ear, not able to stop the shiver that went through him. "Get off me..." he said quietly.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Dammit, get _off_ me, Eiri!" he cried, closing his eyes tightly and burying his face in the covers.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother's reaction, Eiri slowly slid off the younger boy, though he kept hold of one arm. He ran his other hand through his hair and lightly scratched the back of

his head, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Looking more closely at his brother, he noticed a faint blush and smirked slightly. "Having dirty thoughts?" he asked in mild

amusement. Tatsuha flinched slightly at the question, clenching his hands into fists without responding. He glanced up in surprise as he was rolled onto his back, inadvertently meeting

the blond's eyes and cursing himself under his breath when he wasn't able to look away.

"Getting back to my original question, why do you say I don't care?" Eiri asked quietly, staring intently at the teen.

"Because you fucking hate me and the rest of our family!" Tatsuha spat, jerking his arm free and sitting up. "You turned your back on us and you couldn't give a shit about anything to do

with me or the rest of us if you tried!"

Eiri blinked in surprise at the vehemence in those words, not having realised his leaving and following absence had affected the younger male so much. "Tatsuha..." he said softly,

reaching out after a moment to rest his hand on the boy's head. A soft sigh escaped him when Tatsuha jerked away, letting his hands fall to the floor as he leaned his weight on them.

"You should know I don't hate you..." he murmured.

"Yeah? Well you've got a lousy way of showing any kind of affection for me" Tatsuha sneered, glancing away. "You act like I'm nothing but a nuisance to you, like you'd rather I just leave

you the hell alone than think of you as a brother..." he muttered, staring intently at the covers as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

The novelist looked at the black-haired male for a moment before lying back down, resting one hand behind his head as he patted the covers next to him. "Lie down..." he said.

The younger boy looked back in surprise, narrowing his eyes at Eiri before slowly shifting to lie stiffly next to his brother. He flinched as he felt a hand on his head, staring fixedly at the

ceiling as he ignored it.

"Does that mean you hate me then?" the blond asked after a moment, glancing at the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

"No..." was the soft reply. "I don't hate you... I just hate that you seem to have forgotten the relationship we used to have..." Tatsuha added in a whisper, turning his head away from the

other male to hide the tears that were forming again. He hated feeling so weak, especially in front of his brother – the Big Bad Eiri who never shed a tear. But he knew Eiri was the only

one who'd ever see him like this; the only person he trusted enough to be eighteen around, no matter how much the blond disliked him.

The author sighed softly, not realising how much he'd dreaded the answer to that question until the relief washed over him. "So what part of our relationship do you think I've forgotten?"

he questioned.

"What _haven't_ you forgotten? You've done a pretty lousy job proving otherwise."

Eiri fell silent for a moment, continuing to slowly brush his fingers through the black strands. "...What do you want me to do then? Take you out for ice cream?"

Tatsuha blinked in surprise, having been unconsciously relaxing at the attentions on his head, before narrowing his eyes. "Don't patronize me, Eiri," he sneered.

The blond shifted onto his side to look down at his brother. "I'm not patronizing you," he replied. "If I wanted to patronize you, I'd pat you on the head and tell you to shut up and be a

good little boy..."

"What's it to you if I'm a 'good little boy' or not?" was the sullen response.

Eiri's eyes flashed in growing irritation, only able to handle this kind of attitude from someone for so long, even from his brother. "Would you rather I not care?" he half-growled. "Would

you rather I just break all remaining contact I have with this place and leave you the hell alone?"

Tatsuha snapped his head around to glare up at the blond through angry tears. "You're asking what _I_ want?" he asked with a short laugh. "That's a riot coming from _you, Aniki_," he

sneered, ignoring his tear-stained cheeks. "Since when have you ever cared what the fuck I want, huh? Since when has it ever occurred to you to think about anyone but yourself? You're

such a bastard, Eiri! Just once I'd like to have you come here without having to be forced to!" he cried, reaching up and smacking his brother's hand away.

The novelist stared silently at the teen for a long moment, wondering how long the boy had felt this way toward him and realising he really had been neglecting his role of older brother.

He found himself mildly surprised that he actually regretted the way their relationship had suffered. Shaking his head slightly, he smirked and leaned down toward Tatsuha. "I don't hate

you..." he reiterated, lightly kissing his brother on the temple before shifting to lie on his back again.

A soft grunt of surprise escaped the younger boy's lips at the kiss, relaxing completely as most of his anger faded away with that small gesture. He turned his head to look at the blond,

biting his lip lightly before rolling over and carelessly throwing an arm over Eiri's chest, pillowing his head on his brother's shoulder. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the

silence and the fact that Eiri wasn't pushing him away and didn't hate him.

Eiri stared at the ceiling for a long while, not minding having Tatsuha using him as a pillow. "So what was that blush for earlier?" he finally asked, tilting his head a bit to look at the teen.

Tatsuha stiffened faintly before forcing himself to relax. "Nothing..." he muttered.

"You're not one to blush easily so it has to be something... Maybe you liked having me on top of you?" the blond asked with a snicker, mildly curious as to the real reason.

"...Maybe..." the teen replied, cracking his eyes open and looking at his brother's neck. "Na, Aniki... Remember when we used to lay like this all the time?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Tatsuha shrugged faintly. "I miss those times..." he admitted quietly. He shifted after a moment, propping himself up to look down at his brother. "Kiss me?" he asked.

Eiri blinked in mild surprise and raised an eyebrow at the black-haired boy. "What?"

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't done it before. I want to know how much your kisses have changed..." Tatsuha murmured, leaning closer to the blond. "Show me, Aniki," he

whispered.

The author stared at the teen for a moment before sighing softly in resignation, knowing from past experience that Tatsuha wouldn't give up until he'd gotten what he wanted. He moved

a hand to the boy's shoulder and pushed him back, pinning him to the ground again before cupping the side of his face and leaning in, lightly brushing their lips together. He slipped his

tongue past Tatsuha's parted lips as his thumb moved slowly back and forth against the firm jaw, taking his time in exploring the moist cavern of the boy's mouth.

Tatsuha couldn't fight the soft moan that built in his throat, eagerly responding to the kiss and sliding his tongue against Eiri's. He wrapped his arms loosely around the novelist's

shoulders, running the fingers of one hand through the blond strands, teasing an earlobe with the fingers of the other. Feeling a small shudder run through the slim form on top of him, he

continued the actions, not able to keep from smirking at the fact that he'd caused that kind of reaction in his stoic brother.

Pulling back after a few minutes of thoroughly kissing the younger boy, Eiri looked down at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Satisfied?" he asked, shifting so that he was settled

more comfortably next to the other male as he rested his head next to Tatsuha's.

"Mm... with that kind of kiss, I think I want more..." came the murmured reply, the black head turning a bit to nuzzle Eiri's neck. "Na, let's do it..." he said. "I've always wondered what

made the chicks keep coming back to you... And it can't be just the looks, 'cause I look just like you" he added.

"Tatsuha..."

"Don't 'Tatsuha...' me, Eiri! I'm being serious, so don't just brush me off!" he replied heatedly.

"Tatsuha, I'm not going to have sex with you..." the blond replied calmly.

"Why? It's not like you haven't done it with guys before."

"Does incest mean anything to you?"

"We've kissed, haven't we? And we fooled around when we were younger, so you can't pull that on me" Tatsuha replied, smirking slightly and crawling over his brother to straddle his

hips. "What are you afraid of?" he asked, nibbling on Eiri's earlobe as his fingers slid down the blond's chest.

Eiri's breath caught faintly at the attentions on his ear. "Nothing," he replied. "But that still doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

"Mmm..." came the hummed reply, as a moist tongue traced against the side of the pale neck. "We can at least get each other off then..." Tatsuha murmured, slowly rocking his hips

against his brother's.

A soft, startled moan escaped the novelist at the sensuous pressure between his legs. "Tatsuha... Get off me..."

"Aniki!" the younger boy whined. "No one's here. Dad's performing a ritual and won't be back till tonight and Mika's shopping. And you know how long she can spend doing that..." he

added, sliding his hands up to cup both sides of Eiri's face. "You're going to have to throw me out yourself if you want me to stop..." he purred, nipping the blond's lower lip before kissing

him. He forced his tongue past his brother's lips and slowly moved it in and out, sliding against the roof of that delectable mouth.

Eiri's next protest was swallowed by the younger male as he slid his hands to the boy's hips to push him away, determined to shove him off. He groaned when Tatsuha seemed to predict

his intentions, grinding their hips together and tangling his fingers in the novelist's hair to distract him. He gave a mental sigh of resignation and slipped his fingers under his brother's

shirt instead, dancing lightly over the warm skin.

Tatsuha grinned to himself as the blond decided to go along with things, deepening the kiss as he slid his hands down to start unbuttoning Eiri's shirt. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips

down to lick and nip each inch of exposed skin, shivering at the touches of the slim fingers moving over his back and sides. He hummed in pleasure and continued rocking his hips, blinking

in surprise when his brother shifted them onto their sides, half-expecting to be pushed away for the last time. He was pleasantly proved wrong when the older man removed both their

shirts and proceeded to kiss and suck at his neck.

Trailing a hand down, Eiri slid it over his brother's ass, squeezing firmly before tugging one of the boy's legs to rest around his waist. He resumed rocking their hips together as he nipped

at the juncture of Tatsuha's neck, dragging his nails down the slim back and leaving faint pink welts in his wake.

The black-haired boy moaned and arched his back at the briefly painful sensation, returning the gesture to the author's chest before sliding his hand down to slip into his brother's pants.

He smirked faintly and tilted his head to nibble at Eiri's ear as he wrapped his fingers around the man's arousal, slowly sliding his hand up and down the thick length as he worked it to full

erection.

A groan of pleasure escaped the novelist's lips at the teeth on his ear and fingers between his legs, moving his head to nip and suck at one of the boy's nipples. His hips arched against

the hand on his arousal, seeking more friction as he lazily slid his hand up the inside of one of Tatsuha's legs, gradually moving closer to the bulge steadily growing between them. When

he reached it he pressed his palm against the heated area, moving in a small, tight circle as he bit at the nub beneath his lips.

Tatsuha's body jerked sharply at the nip, a surprised cry filling the air as a spark of painful pleasure shot through him. "Aniki..." he moaned, feeling himself quickly becoming fully aroused

as the pleasure pooled in his stomach. "Nngh... Touch me already, dammit," he groaned breathlessly, tightening his grip around his brother's erection and giving it a quick stroke before

loosening again.

Eiri snickered quietly before gasping at Tatsuha's ministrations, a soft growl issuing from his throat as he tugged the younger boy's pants down enough to free his arousal, determined to

get even. He wrapped his hand around his brother's erection and slowly moved from base to tip, drawing out the tight movement and enjoying the long moan of need he received in

response.

"Mmm, yes... Just like... that... Aniki..." Tatsuha panted, enjoying the tingles of pleasure running through him from Eiri's hand. He tangled the fingers of his free hand in the other male's

hair, arching against the nips and suckles on his chest. "So good," he moaned, sliding his thumb over his brother's ear as his other hand teased the tip of the blond's hard length. He

pushed down the sweats that were in the way then moved his hand back to lightly drag his nail over the slit of the man's erection, enjoying the strangled moan he received in response

before resuming his stroking.

The author trailed his lips to the juncture of Tatsuha's neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark before suckling, sparks of pleasure running through him from the touches on his ear and

arousal. He shifted and tugged the younger boy's pants down a bit further, sliding his erection along the cleft of the newly exposed ass. "Mm," he hummed, continuing to drag his nails up

and down the other male's back.

Tatsuha reflexively squeezed the muscles of his ass, moaning as he felt the thick length sliding against him teasingly. He looked up with hazed-over eyes, moving his hand to focus his

attention on the base of his brother's erection. "Dammit, just take me," he pleaded, moving against the blond and tilting his head to flick his tongue against a sensitive ear. "Fuck me

just this once..." he murmured quietly, sinking his teeth into the earlobe and tugging as he laved it with his tongue.

Eiri hissed at the painful bite, distracted from refusing the boy and instead shifting to pin Tatsuha beneath him again. He tugged the black-haired boy's pants the rest of the way off and

tossed them to the side as he positioned himself, ignoring the wide-eyed look he was receiving. Leaning down, he teasingly trailed his tongue over the boy's ear. "I'm not going to regret

this later..." he half-growled, pulling Tatsuha's hips closer as he slowly pressed himself in with no preparation.

The younger boy tensed and arched at the sudden penetration, a strangled cry escaping his lips at the sparks of pain as he dug his nails into the blond's shoulders. "Dammit... Eiri..." he

gasped. "Fucking... bast-" he continued, quickly cut off as firm lips pressed against his own. He whimpered against the slick tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, his body trembling

from the pain of his brother pressing into him, suddenly not so sure Eiri didn't hate him.

The author stared down at his brother with glittering amber eyes, stopping his hips before he was even half-way inside the boy. Breaking the kiss, he watched for a moment as Tatsuha

squirmed beneath him, feeling shudders running through the slim body and regretting his actions just a bit. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked quietly, brushing his fingers against

the boy's hot length.

Another cry fell from Tatsuha's lips at the slight pleasure, hot breath whooshing from his mouth over his brother's face as he struggled to keep his breathing even. "You could have...

prepared me first..." he muttered, attempting to glower at Eiri and only managing a grimace. He forced his muscles to relax a bit when he realised his brother had stopped moving,

swallowing the whimpers that threatened to escape him.

It was on the tip of Eiri's tongue to apologize, but he decided against it, moving a hand up to caress Tatsuha's cheek instead. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at

the boy.

"I know you have to have something within reach that you can use..." the younger male replied, narrowing his eyes at the novelist and doing well to keep the whine out of his voice.

Glancing around, the blond spotted the bag he'd brought with him and slowly slid out of Tatsuha before leaning over, rummaging for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

Tapping the boy's legs to get him to pull them further apart, he then coated his fingers and slid two past the tight opening.

Tatsuha bit his lip lightly, forcing himself not to tense at the unfamiliar sensation as he watched his brother. Seeing the blond leaning over him like that, focused on what he was doing, he

couldn't help but get an urge to do something provocative. He slowly traced his tongue over his lips, wetting them as he pulled his legs apart and slid his hand down to brush his fingers

against his arousal. His other hand slid into his hair, tangling them in the dark strands as he rocked his hips with a soft moan.

Eiri raised an eyebrow faintly as he watched his brother's movements, feeling his groin tighten as his body heated up a bit more at the sight. He pulled his fingers out and added more

lube, adding another digit as he slipped them back in and gave a twist, pleased with the way the slim form beneath him tensed briefly with a sharp gasp. "Are you trying to be cute?" heasked, scissoring his fingers and trailing his other hand down the boy's chest.

"I'm trying to be sexy..." was the breathless response, a faint blush colouring the other male's cheeks, suddenly feeling a bit childish. "Don't you lik-AAH!" he moaned, shuddering as

waves of pleasure washed through him from a sudden pressure against his prostate. "More..." he gasped, his head tilting back as he unconsciously started stroking his erection, tingles of

heat and passion coursing through him as the pressure built inside.

Reaching down, the author grasped Tatsuha's wrist and pulled it away from his arousal, pinning it to the ground despite the whine of protest. He pulled his fingers out again and coated

his own erection before pressing the tip to his brother's entrance, grabbing the boy's other wrist and pinning it as well when it moved to take the place of the trapped one. "Don't touch

yourself," he murmured, leaning forward and down to press their lips together as he pushed himself into Tatsuha's tight heat with three quick thrusts.

Tatsuha's moans were muffled by his brother's mouth, his body tensing at the penetration even as he rocked against the thick length, shuddering in mild pain and pleasure as it was

pushed deeper inside. His eyes fell closed as he parted his lips, sucking on the slick tongue that immediately took the invitation. Eiri was a good kisser, he thought, enjoying the slow,

deep thrusts of the tongue that mirrored the length moving inside him, even as his erection twitched at his inability to move his hands.

Eiri groaned softly into Tatsuha's mouth, the attention to his tongue and the heat and muscles tightening around him causing him to pick up his pace. He slid the boy's hands to pin them

above his head with one of his own, nipping his brother's lip as he dragged his nails down the smooth chest before brushing teasingly against the hard, damp arousal.

Tatsuha gasped and squirmed beneath the taller man, his muscles trembling as his erection twitched at the light touch. "Please..." he begged, opening his eyes to slits as he wrapped his

legs around his brother's waist to pull him closer. He arched sharply as the length inside him struck his prostate and sent tingles through every inch of his body, drawing choked whimpers

and moans from him. "More... harder..." he groaned, aching for release as he rocked his hips in time of Eiri's movements, pushing the blond that much further inside with every thrust.

Feeling the boy nearing the edge, the author picked up his speed and force, snapping his hips forward at the end of every thrust as he wrapped his hand securely around Tatsuha's

pulsing erection. He began stroking with quick, tight movements, groaning as the muscles surrounding him convulsed moments before his hand was coated with a hot, thick substance; his

name spilling from his brother's lips in a loud cry. Giving a few more thrusts, he found his own release and buried himself deep inside the boy, biting at the smooth neck beneath his lips as

he came.

The younger male whimpered and went limp as he felt Eiri's seed filling him, panting heavily as exquisite tingles of raw pleasure continued moving through him. "Mmmnngh..." he moaned,

not able to even move his tongue as he stared at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, feeling sweat trickling down the sides of his face and neck.

Eiri rested his face against the crook of his brother's neck, breathing deeply as he slowly rocked his hips back to slide out of the younger male. "Happy now?" he murmured, settling

comfortably on top of the teen after releasing his wrists.

"Uh huh..." breathed Tatsuha, his fingers twitching slightly in the afterglow as a low, half-hum half-moan formed in his throat. He was completely satiated, perfectly content to just lie

there for the rest of the day.

The author snorted softly and reached a hand up to flick some hair out of the smaller boy's eyes, lightly tracing his fingers down the side of Tatsuha's face and over his lips. "Good..." he

replied, lightly kissing his brother's temple before settling back down and falling silent.

No more than a few minutes had passed before they heard footsteps heading toward the bedroom, the door opening suddenly to reveal Mika, looking more than a bit annoyed. "I

swear, I can't leave more than a f-" she started, her voice trailing off as she took in the sight of her brothers in a very compromising position. The door slid shut with a soft snick, followed

by retreating footsteps. "_Why_ is my family full of man whores?" echoed back to them from the vicinity of the kitchen.

Eiri groaned softly and rolled off his brother, shifting onto his back and resting a forearm over his eyes. "And here you said she'd be gone for a while" he muttered, really not looking

forward to having to deal with her after she'd gotten over her shock.

Tatsuha snorted quietly, managing to roll onto his side and rest his head on the blond's shoulder with a yawn. "Like it matters..." he replied. "She'll get over it sooner or later. And you're

not going to run away, either; at least until I wake up..." he added, closing his eyes.

Sighing softly, the older man rested his free hand on the boy's head as he gave in, figuring he at least owed him that much. Snorting softly at the irony of it all, he closed his own eyes and

decided he'd deal with things as they needed to be dealt with.

End ^^


End file.
